My Romantically Dysfunctional Family
by Cuddly Cat
Summary: Naruto was bored - at least he was until he discovered that everything he knew was a lie, his mom was still alive, and that he has 19 sisters. If that's not enough he also has a demon living in his gut that is seemingly intent on catapulting him to an alternate universe. Things just got a whole lot more interesting that's for sure... Strong!Smart! Naruto x Harem, Uzumakicest, AU.


_Naruto / Baby Princess Crossover_

 **Warning: **_Incest, possible lemons, actual plot, slow updates, initial modern setting that transitions to Naruto verse. This is my first mass harem_ story. _Not to be taken too seriously._

His sisters are not Oc's they are from a Manga series/OVA titled Baby Princess. Yes, their mother in this is in fact Kushina. No, Kushina did not die in this. Yes, Naruto does have the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Yes, they will all eventually end up back in the Naruto universe. Don't like don't read. ** _  
_**

* * *

 _Enter this story knowing that not all his sisters will initially be in the harem, the age ranges of the sisters vary from 0-18, the members of the harem will not include anyone under a certain age bracket. (For obvious reasons)_

 _Obviously not any age that the individual cannot make an educated rational decision about being in a relationship. The bracket however will shift as time progresses and characters grow older, if I decide to do a time chamber of sorts, or I simply make them all immortal and say f-ck it.  
_

 _Being in the harem does not mean that he'll be in a sexual relationship with the girl anytime soon. These things take time._

 _The only other thing of note is that Kaguya will be in the harem as well a bit later on as possibly the only Naruto girl. Yes, there is a girl amongst his sisters that looks like a younger version of Naruko which is why the tag is fitting._

 _Inspired by Baby Princess, a manga/OVA I doubt any of you have ever heard of, but which will be integral to the plot.  
_

 _Starts off in the Baby Princess universe but quickly transitions to the Naruto universe. # NOT A CRAPPY HIGHSCHOOL FIC. The initial setting is canonical to Baby Princess and is in a modern setting._

 _Baby Princess is a manga with only four chapters, these updates having occurred across the span of three years. The most recent update took nearly 2 years and that was already over a year ago. It's likely that the mangaka has given up on this work, good thing I'm not a mangaka then isn't it? :D_

 _Now let's get this started shall we…_

* * *

 **Warning:** _This chapter and subsequent story is to be rated M for language, violence, and gore._

 _If I ever incorporate any future lemons to the story later on, lemons will most likely be given their own separate story in order to not hinder the viewing pleasure of others, or I will give fair warning to their inclusion in a chapter. The romance and subsequent relationships though will still remain in the story…_

 **Official Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto, Baby Princess, or any other referenced or related works in that may appear in this story, those belong to their respective owners. If there ever is an OC inclusion in this or any of my stories, the resemblance of a name and/or physical appearance to anyone living or deceased is completely coincidental. What I do own is the story concept, story board, the story itself, and any OC's I do create._

 _The rights of any pictures or art I will ever use go to their respective owners, if said artist would like the picture removed from my profile, for that is where it will most likely be, please say so instead of jumping to conclusions of infringement._

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 **Lost in Transition**

 **-X-**

Naruto was nervous, he had been summoned to the principal's office - again!

What was it this time? He was a good kid, had good grades – worked for a living.

Sure he played a prank here and there. The occasional "accidental" pull of the fire alarm after seeing some douchebag smoking on campus. An ice cold bucket of water on his homeroom teacher after he found out he had made a pass on one of his female friends. The occasional bag of flaming dog shit that he would throw at the houses of deserving individuals on Halloween as his "trick"…

"…"

"I'm so screwed" he mumbled as he shook his head from side to side while he made his way there at a leisurely pace – better to take his time than rush headfirst into what was in his mind an inevitable confrontation.

He was currently wearing his school uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt, navy blue khakis, a black belt and black dress shoes. It was uncomfortable as hell, but he made it look good.

He kept tugging nervously at his collar as he walked, before placing his hands either stiffly at his side or inside his pockets. He seemingly being unsure as to how exactly present himself or what to do with his hands.

He wasn't good under fire, he was a nice and sociable person that was of the firm belief of building bridges not walls. The few people that earned his ire however well deserved it, as few as they may be. He knew though that the principal was a good guy and had helped him get settled in when he moved into the area, but he could tear into him like a lion would tear apart a gazelle if he did something wrong.

It was around this time that the bell rang and people started heading out to lunch, they talking excitedly as they went along their merry way. That was at least until the two doors adjacent to him opened and out spewed a gaggle of girls which abruptly stopped at the sight of him. Several girls bumping into one another at the sudden stop.

Just his luck, this was the hall where the home-ec courses were, of which he was the sole male that took the extracurricular course. Instantly they pulled him into their merry conversation as he was quite literally dragged along with them.

He was quite friendly with the female school body, especially the girls that took most of the courses that usually were taken almost exclusively by girls. These being volleyball, cooking, home-ec, and several clubs that usually consisted of only females. Why?

Well because he was in them of course! Sure they might seem like girly things for a guy to do, but they were way more practical and useful for a guy that lived by himself like him. He needed to learn how to cook, how to keep a house in order, how to sew. Other guys played baseball or soccer, he preferred volleyball and tennis. While the guys were out there going to parties and going to the arcade, he assisted the usually female only clubs like the sewing club and the gardening club. The guys read manga, while – wait no, he read manga too.

Anyways the point was that he felt more comfortable hanging out with the girls rather than the guys and if someone had a problem with that – well too bad, if they were looking for a confrontation they should go look someone that actually gave a shit about what they thought first.

Most of the girls didn't mind having him around either, he was quite skilled at most activities and sports and actually helped them out on a daily basis. He was comfortable to be around with his easy going and cheerful personality that seemed to be capable of brightening up anyone's day and actually helped add a little color into an otherwise dull day. He just seemed to have this air about him that just made you want to be nearby, as if a little bit of his character and joyful nature would rub off on you if you did.

It didn't hurt that he was not bad to look at either, in fact he was easily one of the most attractive boy's in school, definitely top ten appearance wise. He had sleek almost aristocratic features, lightly tanned skin, and an angular jawline. He had bright blond hair that reached to his shoulders, the hair doing a great job of framing his face, he having been known to tie it into a short ponytail at times for his job which the girls had commented gave him a sophisticated look. He was a decent height, standing firmly at 5'7, a decent height for a 15 year old and possessed a toned athletic frame for his age.

However while he did make great eye-candy what truly captivated the female body was his kind and easy-going personality. He just seemed like an easy person to get along with and in their minds seemed like a big brother figure of sorts.

Sure not all of the girls got along with him, reactions about him being mixed to say the least, but even the most stubborn of girls eventually found him worming himself into their lives. He had not dated any of them however, even with quite a few girls being interested in being in a relationship with someone like him. He had gently turned down each and every one of them for reasons beyond their understanding.

He stating that while he did appreciate their interest in him that he simply did not like them in that way and that he saw them more as little sister figures. His fan club was devastated at the news.

This however brought speculation about him possibly being homosexual which several of the girls thought would be hot if they were able to see him "get it on" with a guy, even if it was disappointing that none of them could get at him.

So they tested the theory out and sent one of the boy's from his fan club to confess to him (yes, there were also guy's in his fan club). However such rumors were dashed the moment that Naruto gently turned down the boy and explained to him that while he was flattered he simply wasn't interested in guys that way. He did say however that he respected the young teen's courage in confessing to him like he did and recognized his bravery in doing so.

This further confused them however, if he wasn't interested in them then what sort of girl was he interested in?

Anyways Naruto remained as easily the most wanted bachelor on campus.

"Naruto did you hear about Miyuki hooking up with that jerk Koteru?"

"Naruto you promised that the sewing club would help us fix our cosplay outfits for the next convention after school today"

"You what!? I thought you said you were going to help the ping-pong club get the ping pong tables out of storage today! If we want to participate in the district level tournaments this summer we need to kick it into high gear this year, Yumei-chan's house just won't do!"

Unbeknownst to him a smile slowly made its way to his face as the girls bickered and gossiped around him.

"And what are you smiling about?" one of them asked curiously causing quite a few of them to stop talking as they looked at him

"Nothing, just thinking" he said dismissively as he shook his head with his smile still in place

"Oh, about what?" one of them pried teasingly making him grin at the challenge

"About how cute all of you are of course" he said as if it were the most obvious thing ever as he continued walking, this making them blush at that.

"Don't say stuff like that so freely! Have you no sense of tact!?" said a girl who had her black hair in a high ponytail, she too blushing at the proclamation.

"What? I am just stating fact there is no need to be shameful of the truth" he said honestly, causing their blushes to deepen.

"T-that's beside the point, the point is that you can't just go around-"

"Hey everyone the girls from classes 3-A and 3-B are cute!" he shouted as he entered the cafeteria with his group causing the majority of the school body to stare at them strangely for a second before they got back to eating as they just chalked it up to his antics.

Before he knew it two girls had come around and put their hands over his mouth to silence him "Shh! Are you crazy!? You're going to get us all in trouble! Just look at the others, they look like you just confessed your love to them in a banana hammock!"

Tuning back to the girls he found them all standing stiffly in place, wide-eyed, their embarrassment clear on their faces as they blushed furiously. They looking between him and the student body awkwardly as they shuffled their feet, stared at the ground, went into their own little world, or tried their best to make themselves look as small as possible.

"That… would actually be a really interesting way to confess to someone" he said honestly, this making the girls sweatdrop at what he just said.

"Oh come on, just look at them, no one cares! You girls are being too shy, the truth never hurt anyone. This is not some groundbreaking truth I'm putting out there either, nor is it a bold faced lie! It's just fact, and if anyone has a problem with how I express myself they can take it up with me." He said defiantly as he nodded to himself before he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind him.

Seeing the girls looks shift into ones of abject horror he could only assume that behind him was someone that did have a problem with how he expressed himself. Turning around he found himself face to face with his homeroom teacher, Tatsumi Sakemoto. He did not look happy to see him.

"Naruto-san what are you doing here, were you not told to go to the principal's office half an hour ago?" the young professor asked with an underlying tone of frustration

"Uhh, I got lost?" Naruto offered with a half-smile

"Really?" he said disbelievingly "You got lost going to the principal's office? The one where you have gone nearly every week or so for one reason or another. Where you go every single weekend after club activities so that said principal would drive you home." He said making Naruto look off awkwardly to the side.

"That principal's office?"

"Yes, that principal's office!"

"How'd you get lost? No better yet, where?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he went along with the fib and decided to see how he would try to worm his way out of this one.

"I got lost on the road of life?" Naruto tried

"Uh-huh" said Mr. Sakemoto with his arms crossed, not looking like he believed him one bit, but allowing the boy to continue.

"Yeah, you see there was this cat that needed rescuing, then a wandering pack of girls came out of nowhere and – oh forget it, just take me to the warden already" he said as he placed his hands behind his back and made to walk away. This making Mr. Sakemoto sweatdrop at that.

"This isn't some sort of penitentiary Naruto, we aren't the police" the teacher said as he walked behind the boy 'Though maybe some time in one would straighten you out' he thought a bit miffed at the spectacle he was making of himself.

"I want my lawyer! My freedom of expression is being attacked, these girls deserve praise for their beauty. Who am I to not bestow it upon them? Who are you to deny me such a right!?"

At this point the entire cafeteria was staring at the scene in disbelief as they saw Naruto be carted away apparently for shouting out loud about how cute the girls with him were. Reactions were mixed.

The girls for one were a bit worried, some of the more sentimental ones were even crying as he was apparently taken away to be punished. After all they didn't know what was going on – well neither did he, but that was beside the point. However if he was going to be punished anyways he might as well have a good reason to be punished.

He was part of the drama and theater clubs for a reason after all, part of the reason he was so good at getting out of trouble asides from his silver tongue.

"Oh the inhumanity, if it weren't for these shackles you bind me with I would still be with my people, doing…"

"What were we going to do?" he asked as he turned to the girls making them sweatdrop at that as most of the girls had figured out he was kidding around.

"Eat lunch" one of the girls offered

"-dining with these lovely ladies, enjoying life to its fullest! Yet you deny me my freedom and take me to meet my oppressor, Mr. Sakemoto do you have a heart still beating in your chest or has it shriveled up and died in this god-forsaken place!?"

"He's pretty good" one of the girls whispered to another getting a nod at that.

"You aren't handcuffed and this is not a jail. Wait, what did you say about my heart?" the man said with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, you mean you are not restraining me in any way and that I could have just walked away at any point in this conversation?" Naruto asked with an almost disbelieving expression as if he could not believe the man's stupidity in not doing so.

"No, however you are coming with me to the principal's office" the man stressed as he glared at the boy for being smart with him.

Naruto only looked at the man thoughtfully for a second.

* * *

 _45 seconds later…_

After a brief scuffle Naruto could be seen running out of the cafeteria covered in food

"You little brat, I'll have you in detention for the rest of the school year for that!" the teacher exclaimed in fury as he made chase making Naruto squeal in fright as he figured that maybe he went a bit too far with his joke.

"Don't hurt me! I don't want to be punished!" he shrieked before he hightailed it out of there, Mr. Sakemoto hot on his heels and the girls cheering him on.

* * *

 **-X-**

 _In front of the principal's office_

After a through chewing out from Mr. Sakemoto he was eventually let go with a firm warning not to pull stunts like that again and a promise to do day-duty for the week and help him grade papers tomorrow. All in all Mr. Sakemoto and him were actually good friends with Naruto looking up to the man as a big brother figure of sorts. The man was a bit stuck up in Naruto's opinion though so he enjoyed throwing him off his game.

Naruto had been trying to hook him up with the school librarian for a few months now with varying success. The only times he had even gotten them together were three coffee breaks and lunch once. The guy was already 26, he needed to at least get a girlfriend at this point, before life passed him by. He needed to get a Mrs. for his Mr. is what Naruto always said, until then he would continue to make fun of the man's last name since it had the word Sake in it.

He still didn't buy what he said about not drinking alcohol, no way a guy with the word sake in his name has never tried the stuff at least once. That was like him being named Naruto and not eating fishcake (Surimi) at least once in his ramen. It would be preposterous.

It also helped that Naruto was class representative and Sakemoto didn't want his class rep to be one that he shoved into detention forever, it would look bad on him.

'Stupid student voting, class clown would have fit him better than class representative' Sakemoto thought dryly as he watched Naruto hesitating before the door, don't get him wrong Naruto was a good kid he was just… eccentric at times.

"Are you going to go in or what? We've been out here for five minutes," Tatsumi said dryly as he sat on one of the waiting chairs directly across from the office while flipping through a magazine that had been lying on a small coffee table besides the chairs.

"I know, it's just I don't have a clue about what the old man wants. Usually it's something I can point out instantly and immediately fess up to. Don't you know what he wants with me?" Naruto asked curiously

"Hell if I know, last thing I remember you did was setting the toilets in the gym to overflow when the karate club was using it." He said as he flipped a page

"Wait I wasn't pegged for that" Naruto said in confusion

"I know, I knew that they were the one's harassing the girls in my class so I stayed quiet about it. Plus you fixed the toilets the moment their time-slots ran out so you had no problems with me or the coach for doing that. The karate club was pissed though." he said uncaringly as he continued reading

"Man, why can't you be this cool in public? I mean you would be so popular and I bet you'd actually have a girlfriend at this point if you were like this all the time" Naruto said as he simply could not understand why the guy was like this

"Yeah I'd also be without a job, being a teacher is as much about projecting the proper image as it is teaching. I don't have time to be every student's friend, I have to take my job and the responsibility of educating you all seriously. I don't have time to be "cool"." He said as he flipped another page

"You're my friend though" Naruto pointed out

"Yeah, but I don't really need to teach you do I? You've gotten high marks on every single test I've ever given out, always going for an even 90 on them, turning every assignment in with exactly one question wrong. I'm not stupid and neither are you, we both know you can easily ace my class and that you are way above your grade level when it comes to science, math, and geography. With the only reason you have a B in reading comprehension being because of dyslexia and ADD." He said making Naruto go quiet at that

"You don't need me to hold your hand, what you do need is someone to keep you in line, so that is what I do." He said as he turned back to his magazine

"Yeah thanks for that mom" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at that

"Just get your butt in there already, I'm telling you it can't be worse that what you did earlier in the cafeteria. Plus you know the old man sees you as his grand-kid, the most you'll probably end up with is probably a slap on the wrist. Now stop being a wimp and get in there so I can have my cigarrete break on the roof." Tatsumi said as he got tired of his stalling

"Fine, buy me a bento box will yah, I'm going to be starving by the time I get out of here" Naruto said as he grabbed the door handle in hand and made to walk into the room

"Sure whatever" said Tatsumi as he stood up and waved him off

Naruto walking inside right after

'Not, who does he think I am? I'm not rich, I can't afford the overpriced cafeteria food they sell here. Almost a thousand yen for a bento box, Naruto's crazy if he thinks I'll buy him one of those.' He thought as he headed towards the roof.

* * *

 **-X-**

 _Inside the principal's office_

Instantly Naruto was confronted by a sight that instantly set him on guard

There as always was the old man sitting gravely behind his large mahogany desk, numerous documents placed neatly to the side and a laptop to the right of the desk. The nameplate on his desk was displayed proudly at the front with his name engraved on it – Hayate Yamamoto.

His hair was a pale gray that was slowly turning into a pearly white, it also seemed to be thinning slightly due to age but not to the point one would be able to say that he was balding. His beard was well-trimmed and reached just long enough where he could wrap his hand around it when in thought. He was wearing a suit same as always and was sitting slightly leaned forward with his hands folded in front of him. All in all he had the definite look of an experienced and wizened old man that while knowledgeable and kind also knew when to be strict and firm.

However there was one thing that was off about him, his face was grave and when he walked in the old man's eyes did not light up as they usually did when he saw him. Instead they looked… pained almost as they set themselves upon him.

Instantly Naruto knew something was wrong, however he soon found his gaze falling on the two other occupants of the room.

There were two people in the room with him, one of them, a woman, having seated herself to the chair to the right with the man standing stiffly to the side.

The man, a slimy snake in a suit instantly looked towards him with a look that unnerved him on some level. It was the type of look someone would give at a horse as one decided if it could be a racing horse or if it was lame and needed to be put down. It was calculating, analytical, unemotional.

Naruto did not like this man.

He didn't like his black beady little eyes, his greasy sleeked back black hair, or his black suit with a red carnation placed in his vest pocket as if that added some measure of elegance to his otherwise deathly appearance. Overall he looked the cut to be going to a funeral rather than being at a school.

The man had a thin face, it looking almost skull-like in appearance, and had a large forehead and slightly elongated nose as his most distinguishing facial features. His beady black eyes seemed to jump from him to someone else in the room before returning back to him and then to the door, he looking as if he were expecting a bomb to go off in the room at any moment.

However it was the other individual that caught his attention, the woman was wearing a semi-formal dress and sun-hat. Her dress was a pearly white color in great contrast to the man's attire and was wearing a sun-hat that hid most of her features from view. She seemed slightly thin and frail from his perspective, he would even go so far as to call her sickly if it weren't for the smile on her face. Her skin was pale yet not to the point it was pasty white, and her golden honey brown hair was spilling from the confines of her sun-hat, it looking similar to a halo as the sun hit it. Truly she looked like some sort of ethereal phantom made manifest, an angel having descended to mingle amongst mere mortals like them than a woman of any sort.

'Wow' he thought in slight awe as he looked at the otherworldly woman in awe for a moment before he recomposed himself

"It's about time you got here Naruto, we've been waiting for you for quite a while" the old man said as he smiled at him. The smile not reaching his eyes as he spoke, something that he immediately picked up on.

"Sorry, I was held up for a bit Mr. Yamamoto, you know school end of term duties and all that." He explained getting a nod from the old man, both knew he was lying, it was just that Naruto wasn't comfortable with the other people in the room to speak openly with the man.

"Anyways why did you call me up here and who are these people?" Naruto said with all the bluntness of a sledgehammer as he regarded the figurative white elephant in the room.

The greasy man looked almost taken aback by his lack of tact, while the woman seemed to stifle a chuckle at that.

"As direct as ever I see" Mr. Yamamoto said as a little life came back to him and that mischievous twinkle that likened the two to one another so much sparked anew. A small smile unseen to them forming on his lips at that.

"Well I and the lady here were just talking about you before you arrived" he said dropping a not to subtle hint to Naruto that the situation involved him and these people

"Talking about me? I don't recall ever meeting her or the man behind her – actually where are my manners, my name is Naruto, could I be so bold as to ask you you're name miss…" he said charmingly with a kind smile as he trailed off for her to fill in the blank for him, this prompting her smile to widen at that.

"Haruka" she said softly her voice sounding as lovely as silk to his ears

"No last name?" he questioned curiously as she seemed like a true lady of sorts and it was odd for one not to give their last name. He was an orphan so for him not to give a last name was understandable, but from someone of such seemingly high bearing as she appeared to be to not do so, it was a tad strange to say the least.

"Not to your knowledge" she said with a half-smile making him take on a fake offended expression at that.

"Oh-ho, we got a smart one here Yamamoto-sensei, thinks she's too good for me to know her last name" he said jokingly making the old man shake his head good naturedly as he saw his grandson figure discard all sense of tact and stumble into the situation head-first.

"You know what I'm going to do, I'm going to attempt to guess you're last name until I get it right, that's what I'm going to do" he said as he looked at the girl with a smile of his own

At this point the man off to the side was coughing in order to draw attention to himself and get his own introduction, however Naruto opted to ignore the man and instead focused on entertaining the lady before him.

"Yachiru-chan" he offered happily as a last name

"No"

"Astoria-chan"

"No"

"Argento-chan"

"No" she responded with a steadily growing smile at their little game

"Himiko-chan"

"No"

*Huh-hum!* coughed the greasy black haired man into his hand as he tried to draw attention, he finally succeeding as he interrupted Naruto's little game with the damsel.

"You know if your cough is that bad you should probably get it looked at, hey Yamamoto-sensei do you have any of those coughing drops left for this guy before he coughs up a lung?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the black haired man behind him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't have any of those left, I do however have mints if you want any," he said as he gestured to the small bowl of mints of to the side

"Oh neat" Naruto said as he grabbed a few and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Here you go man" he said as he handed one to the guy off to the side

"Gee, thanks" said the man as he stared at the mint distastefully

"Do you want one?" he asked the girl, she only shaking her head once in the negative, a smile on her face as she observed his lively demeanor.

He only shrugged at that before he popped a mint into his mouth and regarded the old man again "So what were you talking about me exactly?" Naruto asked causing the old man to tense up at the question.

"Well you see Naruto to explain the situation allow me to introduce Mr. Koichi Shidou, a private investigator that has been working on a very special case for the last eight months, this being a cold case that has been stagnant for nearly fifteen years." Yamamoto said as he introduced the man who smirked at that.

Instantly Naruto was on guard at that, what case were they talking about, and what was this guy investigating.

"Thank you Yamamoto-san," he said cordially before turning to Naruto with the most transparent smile he had ever seen "It's nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun I've heard a lot about you from Yamamoto-san in our correspondence over the last few days. I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person after having worked on your case extensively over the past few months, why I feel like we have already met." The snake like man said almost happily as he offered his hand in greeting, Naruto reluctantly accepting and shaking the man's hand respectfully.

"I wish I could say the same, however this is the first time I have heard of any of this, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly have you heard about me?" Naruto asked pointedly, he wanting to know what sort of impression the man had of him. If Naruto had learned something over the years it was that a person's impression of someone else was a powerful thing that usually dictated future interactions between them and the individual. This would likely dictate the sort of direction the conversation would take in the end.

"Why only positive things of course, of how you have high marks in all your classes and are one of the best students in school, of how well disciplined you are and how you work diligently to perform your duties as a class representative. How you actively participate in several clubs and recreational activities and the like, Yamamoto-san even told me of how you have worked hard to overcome your difficulties in reading comprehension caused by your dyslexia and ADD. I do believe the only other thing of note that he told me about otherwise was of you being a free spirit at heart and enjoying the occasional jest here and there, all good things of course. An up and coming member of society." The snake-like man said with a smile, he seeming almost happy at that, as if he almost half expected him to be a failure in life and was pleasantly surprised to find out that he was not.

Naruto cast a side-glance at Yamamoto at that 'So that's why the guy is being so nice, he talked with Yamamoto-sensei and the old man put in a good word for me.'

He also noticed that as the man listed his achievements and merits the girl's smile seemed to widen at each word that was said, as if she were proud of or happy at his accomplishments in some way.

At this point Yamamoto gestured for him to sit down on the chair to the left, which he complied to. Turning back to the right he briefly caught the girl smiling happily at him causing him to smile back, he was also now able to see a little bit more of her face from this angle. He being able to make out her high-cheekbones and aristocratic nose. Her eyes still eluded him however, something that he lamented.

"Anyways getting back to the topic at hand, the case. I'm here today to explain this to you in full detail and have brought along with me the legal documentation associated with it. The case is already closed, this is simply part of its conclusion in accordance with the stipulations set forth by our employer." Koichi said as he opened his black suitcase and pulled out several files and what appeared to his untrained eye to look like a dossier.

"At the turn of the millennium on the autumn of the year 2000, on the day of October 10th a set of twins were born that night to one of the most influential families in Japan. More specifically a boy and a girl. Now the unusual aspect of this is that this family is regarded as cursed as they have never been able to produce a male heir for over 400 years, yet this time they did." He explained as he started the tale from the very beginning

"As you can imagine this was cause for great jubilation amongst the family, a male heir had been born. However this celebration was shot-lived when the following morning the child was found in his crib, dead, his heart having stopped. The boy was pronounced dead not five minutes later and the cause of death was declared to have been irregular heart palpitations. The family understandably went into a great state of grieving, their new hope having been dashed whilst he scarcely drew breath. A great funeral procession was organized in the child's honor – one which family from across the globe were to attend. However upon the urging of one of the mother's close friends a DNA analysis was performed upon the child, and the results shook the family to their very core." He said as he stopped momentarily for effect

Naruto was sure that if the man would not have cut it as a private eye he would have made a great story teller that's for sure.

"The child that they had mourned was not their own, it had neither of the parent's DNA and was found to have died due in association with a premature birth, something that had not occurred during the aforementioned birth."

"From then on we don't know what happened, several medical professionals were laid off, and investigations were put underway to locate the now missing child. The police worked diligently for almost four years to locate the missing child until in the summer of 2004 the child was finally declared dead as it was determined impossible that a child would have survived that long under the established conditions without parental support of some kind."

Naruto was listening intently to the story as even though he did not know where the man was going with this he could still feel that it was of some importance. However soon he noticed the state of the girl in the room with him.

Her smile was gone and she was clenching her fists tightly by her side as they shook slightly. He also took notice of the fact that tears were streaming down her porcelain cheeks as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Seeing a small droplet of blood fall from the edge of her lips he decided that it was time the man got to the point rather than torturing the girl with them with what he assumed to be quite painful memories from her past.

"As interesting as this is, I still do not see what this has to do with me. Why bring up a past that I know nothing about, what does this all have to do with me anyways?"

The man seemed to smirk at the question as if he knew something that he himself didn't, infuriating him to no end.

"Everything" the man said knowingly with that same damnable smile of his, confusing him even further at that.

Deciding that he had enough of this man's games he decided to get up and take his leave.

"Well as interesting as this has been, I really think I should get going, I do have to eat lunch before heading back to class" He said as he got up from his chair and made for the door before a slender thin hand grabbed hold of his wrist. This prompting him to look back to find the girl looking towards him imploringly as she held onto his wrist. Her long cold slender fingers wrapping around his wrist softly yet firmly, as one would hold onto a piece of art that they did not want to damage, but at the same time could not resist the temptation of holding.

"Please"

It was just one little word, which by itself held little significance. However there was something about the way she said it, the sheer desperation and pleading nature of how it was pronounced. The underlying emotion within it, asking him – no begging him to stay, that he could not have been further enticed to comply even if God himself had ordered him to do so.

Sitting back down he simply nodded once and listened on in silence, he noticing her hand still placed gently over his own as he sat down. A strange alien and comforting gesture to be sure, but it also forced him to ask himself why? Why would he be the one that needed comforting when she was the one that had been crying moments earlier?

"Exactly eight months ago my particular bureau of investigations was contacted and I was assigned the particular case in question. The mother of the child having for some reason decided to try again to find her lost son after so long… I see that you can tell where I'm going with this." The man remarked and indeed Naruto being the intelligent individual he was could, at that moment he felt as if the entirety of the world had been pulled out from under his feet as reality came crashing down upon him.

"You Naruto are that missing boy, the lost heir of the Uzumaki family" the man said cockily as if unveiling some grand secret, which technically he was

At the words Naruto felt a wave of emotion surge through him; anger, sadness, happiness, apprehension, and above all the desire to deck the man across the face.

However slowly anger and apprehension became most prevalent as two things came to the forefront of his mind. What does that mean for me, and how will that affect my future?

Naruto's hair seemed to stand slightly on end as his eyes widened in surprise before he glared at the floor angrily – thoughtfully. His nails digging into the wooden armrests of the chair as the wood groaned and creaked under the pressure being applied onto it.

"I through several months of leads finally cracked this case after finding a hint to your whereabouts on that day through one of the last people to come into contact with you. Through that lead I managed to establish several hypothetical routes that could have been taken in which you would have survived and finally managed to uncover a file in a small local orphanage detailing an individual with approximate characteristics associated with the family. After acquiring access through the proper channels I was then able to perform a DNA comparison confirming your identity. You are Naruto Uzumaki, a child lost before even being given a name, one that through an unpredictable series of events was separated from your family." The man declared with finality, the pride in his voice clear as he said this

Haruka having noticed Naruto's growing anger and uncertainty tentatively wrapped her hand around his own before entwining her fingers with his prompting him to look towards her curiously. He only seeing her leaning slightly forwards as she looked towards him with a small smile, not being able to continue to maintain his ire at the kind expression he simply decided to accept the news and get this little meeting over with.

Standing up he looked at the investigator once again after taking his hand from the girl's own, he feeling a definite sadness from her as he did so.

"This changes nothing" he said firmly, the words striking everyone in the room like a physical blow.

"I am grateful of now knowing of my origins, but I don't see this age old tale affecting me beyond the scope of me having a new last name and knowing that others have my blood also running through their veins somewhere."

"A mother can't be a mother to someone who was never her child, a father can't be a father to someone they have never laid their eyes upon. They are my parents, however I would not go as far as ever calling either of them my family. I can't just accept something like that now 15 years later out of the blue, people simply don't work that way." He said as he made to leave, this getting a nod from Yamamoto as he expected as much knowing the boy's personality.

However before he took even a single step towards the door he found his hand once more gripped by Haruka, the girl nervously holding onto his hand.

"Don't go" she said pleadingly

"This is the second time you have stopped me from leaving, I understand the whole story now, I have been told everything that I needed to know, but there is something about all this that I _want_ to know. There is a single piece to this puzzle which I can't place," He said as he looked at her curiously "You"

"How do you fit into this story Haruka?" he asked her causing her to falter for a second before she looked up at him determinedly, allowing him to stare into her emerald green eyes for the first time since they had met. The determination and love in them causing his heart to skip a bit at that.

"I am Haruka Uzumaki," she said softly causing his eyes to widen at that "Your sister…"

* * *

 **Harem Challenge** _ **: Asides from Kaguya would you like to see any other Naruto girl make the cut, if so who and why? Should Kushina be in the harem as well?  
**_

* * *

 **-X-**

 **Note:** _This is my first Mass Harem fanfiction so bear with me. There are two chapters of prologue and then we get to the nitty gritty, like the actual Baby Princess expect ungodly amounts of fluff. The relationships will progress slowly so don't expect any lemons in the first couple of chapters, that being said this story is one of the one's that I have made that have the highest chance of getting quite a few._

 _This is also my first full blown Incest fanfiction._

 _To eliminate any real "incest" I will include something that will alter his DNA and make them have no actual true blood relation or some other such gunk. Come on we're just truly deluding ourselves when we write that or buy into it, it's still incest plain and simple. It's just an easier pill to swallow if I do that, so for you the readers I shall. See how kind and considerate I am? :)_

 _Expect more fluff than anything else however._


End file.
